


Hidden

by madmana (woelfchen)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cops 'n' Crooks AU, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Park Ranger Derek Hale, Past Abuse, Sister Act AU, written for sterekwritingroom august challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woelfchen/pseuds/madmana
Summary: After Sheriff Stilinski gets a hold of a guy at a crime scene, it quickly becomes clear that he can play a critical role in an ongoing case against a mob called 'The Pack'. Now they only have to catch them and hide Stiles in the meantime. Luckily the Sheriff knows just the place.A Teen Wolf/Sister Act mashup nobody asked for but seemed to work well with the Cops 'n' Crooks August theme of the sterek writing room.





	1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills was an unusually quiet town, Sheriff Stilinski heard often on seminars and congresses. Nothing big ever happens in Beacon Hills. That was, until something happened. 

When Sheriff Stilinski went into work this morning, he checked in with Tara to get a report from the night shift, got a bagel and some stale coffee from the kitchen, checked in with Parrish for a report of his ongoing case about a break and enter, and finally sat down in his office to start working on his own cases. At 10 he hosted the morning meeting where he got updated on all the other ongoing work and then went to get another coffee, now freshly made. Then, precisely at 11:46 am, he got a call directly to his  phone. At 11:51, seven vehicles where on their way into the warehouse district, sirens blazing.

An anonymous tip let the Sheriff know that right now, a mob group called The Pack was operating a big drug deal from one of the longtime empty warehouses, but were preparing to take off. Time was of essence right now, if the police forces were quick, they could seize them today. Over the radio, Tara was briefing the Sheriff on some of the finer details, warning him about their brutality. Apparently, they had no problem killing an officer in San Francisco, injuring a couple more in LA. 

The first car rolled into the parking lot at 11:57. There were a couple of people there, already in a hurry getting into cars, passing bags and briefcases, one even lifting a small crate into the back of a van. As the rest of the patrolcars arrived, there was a lot of shouting, someone got a speaker, telling everyone to freeze and the mobsters were yelling commands to each other to be faster. One of the vehicles started moving and suddenly, there was a gunshot.

"Take cover!", the Sheriff told his people, stepping behind his cruiser and grabbing for his gun. "Aim for the tires!"

More shots got fired, somebody to his left let out a painful grunt. He couldn't risk taking a look, so the Sheriff instead focused on the burly man lunging for a lithe young man, yelling at him to get in the damn car. The Sheriff took careful aim and, when the man went to hit the smaller one, shot him in the thigh. He went down for a second, but then a woman that the Sheriff hadn't noticed yet was by his side, grabbing his arm to help him up. "Get in the back Ennis, I'll grab the pest!"

The Sheriff shifted his focus to her. She was now sprinting over to the guy who was trying to get away somewhere behind their vehicles. Pretty close to where Parrish was, aiming for a van that was taking off with screeching tires. 

"Come here you little shit, what are you doing? The big man is waiting for you, get in the damn car!", she yelled at him, almost having reached him. "What is your problem? You pretend to be so damn clever all the time, but now you're fleeing backwards? Get in the car!"

The Sheriff grabbed for his radio. "Parrish, try grabbing the boy to your left, I'll distract the woman", he instructed. He aimed a couple of inches in front of her feet, waiting for Parrish to make a move. Then he fired. The woman startled back, then tried to lunge for the guy, who was still moving away from them. That's when Parrish grabbed the guys arm from the sideand pulled him backwards to the ground, pushing him face forward into the ground. 

The woman screamed furiously, and somebody else took a shot at Parrish, missing the deputy by just a foot. Erikson came to Parrish's aid, restraining the boy, but also trying to fend off the woman. She was now making a retreat, moving trough the chaos. Two more vehicles took off, one rolling past her. It slowed down and a door opened. Sheriff Stilinski tried shooting its tries again, but to no avail. Over radio, he called in roadblocks. He mentioned for four of his deputies to give a chase, so they won't lose their target. More cars took off and suddenly, there was silence. 

A couple of perps were restrained on the ground, one of their vans was stranded and evidence was strewn all over the place. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead, before he called in a forensics team. Only then did he walk over to the guy he noticed earlier.

"Ease up on the guy, Parrish, I want to talk to him.", he said. Parrish stood back, helping the young man up, too. The guy was dirty all over and now his nose was bleeding, too. He still grinned all over, mischief in his eyes. "Took you long enough.", he commented.

"Oh, you didn't enjoy the sand bath? I hear chickens do it all the time," the Sheriff replied, making the guy laugh instead of spit his anger. It surprised him.

"Nah, man. Took you way too long to get here. You can be glad I interrupted the meeting with my witty charm, or they'd have left _waaay_  sooner.

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at him. "You were the one who called me."

"And I'm really glad that your deduction skills are that fine tuned. You might have a chance at all of this", the guy sassed back.

The Sheriff didn't react. Instead, he straightened up and holstered his gun. "Take him in with the other guys. I want to talk to him first in the station, get him into interrogation room 2. Don't let anyone else take him over."

 

The Sheriff waited for the forensics team to arrive while the deputies took care of the six men they captured. In the meantime, he contacted Tara and instructed her to take fingerprints and find out anything she can about the young man. Tara promised him to do all she could.

He oversaw the proceedings with the forensics, then stopped at the chinese take away on the way back to the station. On a hunch, he ordered twice the fried chicken and noodles, taking it back with him. At the station he handed Tara the spring rolls he picked up for her because he knew she liked them, and let her brief him on everything she managed to find out. Which wasn't much at all.

The Sheriff still let the guy stew for a while before he went in. "So," he started, "let's start with the basics. Also, I hope you don't mind that I'm taking my break in here." He started spreading his portion of food on the table between them, noticing how the guys eyes were practically glued to his noodles. Good.

"First things first. What's your name?"

"The friendly lady didn't get you my full C.V.?", he retorted.

The Sheriff didn't take the bait. "Your name." It wasn't even a question anymore.

"Stiles."

"Stiles. Is there a first name to go with that?"

The guy smirked. "That is my first name. Also, the only name I go by."

The Sheriff didn't buy it, but decided not to fight him every step of the way. "Alright, Stiles, how did you get my direct number?"

Stiles nodded, pleased. "Ah, moving on to the relevant questions. Good. I had a friend of mine look it up for me."

"That friend have a name, too?", the Sheriff asked, shoveling a forkful of noodles into his mouth.

"Sure. It doesn't really matter though. He got it for me, and I called you, and you got a couple of baddies sitting in your holding cell. Not the one I'd like you to have, but it's a good start. That's all that counts."

The Sheriff ate a few more spoonfuls of noodles, watching how Stiles watched him eat. This was good.

"Tell you what. I think there might be some more of this, but in exchange, you start talking. I want to know all the details. What's your relation with the Pack, why where you there today, what can you tell us about their deals. Why did you made the tip today. You said earlier you stalled them. What's that all about? Don't leave anything out." 

The guy considered the offer for a second. "I'll tell you about the last part first, but before you get the answers to the first, I get something to eat. I haven't eaten in a day. Also, could I get some water, maybe? I'm really thirsty."

The Sheriff laughed. "Nice try. Start talking."

 

Stiles wasn't too happy about, but did as told. "I hated being with them. I never chose them, never wanted to be with them in the first place. I had no choice, and the older I got, the harder it got to get away. Then I had this chance, this one, slim sliver of a chance even. The meeting was on wobbly legs from the beginning, so I knew if there was something to happen, I could get away in the chaos. So I had a friend of mine look up for your number. I called when I was supposed to get something out of a car, I had to be quick, just the necessities. You took longer than I calculated, and the meeting cut short, so I had to stall. Pretend there wasn't the right amount of money involved, make a little bit of a drama. It worked in your favor though, Kali became unfocused and left her position on overwatch. They didn't notice you coming until they could hear you."

The Sheriff nodded along, encouraging Stiles to keep talking. "Why didn't you make this kinda call before? The Pack has been active in bigger cities, why not make your escape there? The police in LA and San Francisco both have ongoing investigations about that mob."

"They're gonna try and get the case off of you. Don't let them. Demand their files, get invested in the Pack. They'll probably stay in the area, so the others won't be of any use."

The Sheriff suspiciously narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because they're gonna want me back."

Taking a break in his office, Sheriff Stilinski demanded all the files he could get on the Pack. He specifically instructed Tara to prepare a board on them, and asked Parrish to assist him in going trough the files. Haigh and Erikson were sent to deal with the rest of the detained mobsters. He himself made the calls to the cities, blocking every attempt of them to take over. The team in LA offered to send some of their people over. He fended those off as well, before he started making his way back to Stiles. Rosa from the reception desk called him back: "Sheriff Stilinski! There is an important phone call for you." 

The caller turned out to be from the FBI, informing him that a specialist was on their way to question all the mobsters again and, to stay for further investigation. He was also instructed to have the crime scene untouched until another team of forensic specialists had a chance to look at it. The 'small town idiots ruining things' was heavily implied.

 

Sheriff Stilinski got Stiles the second order of noodles, insisting that they were coincidentally leftover. Stiles, by the looks of it really didn't care and just kept shoveling them in his mouth.

When the young man was about three-quarters done, the Sheriff continued his questions. "Okay, let's get back to it. Why were you with the Pack?"

Stiles swallowed with a cough. "That's a loaded question, isn't it? Short story is; I didn't have a choice in the first place and then I didn't have a place to go after. Still don't, in fact." He mumbled the last part more to himself rather than to the Sheriff.

"I'm afraid you'll have to elaborate, boy."

The Sheriff earned a dark glower for that. "Well if you must know, my piece of shit mother ran out of money, so instead of getting clean, she decided to trade me for more stuff."

"Stuff meaning drugs, I assume?", the Sheriff pressed. 

"Yeah. H, at the time, bur she wasn't above other stuff. Meth, weed, drugstore stuff, you name it. Went fucking batshit crazy with it, I gotta tell you. She was sniffing glue at some point."

The Sheriff made a mental note about this confession. "The Pack is dealing with all that themselves?"

Stiles snorted. "Well, yeah. Kinda. They're not selling to the customer directly, they're more like the bigger distributor. Taking the big cuts and stuff."

Pleased with this information, the Sheriff let it go. For now. "How old were you when-" he stocked for a second, fishing for the right words. "When your mother gave you over?"

"I don't know, exactly. Like eleven?" He shrugged, as if to say _what can you do?_

"Jesus, that's - that's horrible.How could a parent do such a thing?" the Sheriff exclaimed horrified. Stiles didn't respond, he just avoided making eye contact by looking to the side, shoulders slumped. "I was just glad to get away, honestly. They gave me food.", came the mumbled confession after a little pause.

The Sheriffs eyes went wide. "Your mother didn't feed you?" Stiles shook his head. "What about your father?" 

Stiles shrank back, his eyes distant. He was obviously going to a faraway place. "There wasn't one. Look, can we get back to the main topic? I'm willing to confess everything I saw and heard while I was with the Pack in a court of law. And I saw a lot, after a while, I had an in with their leader. I will tell everything."

"Well we're still gonna need concrete evidence. Can you tell us where to find some?", the Sheriff asked. 

"I'm sorry. I don'ˋt know their exact location, they switch around a lot. I can tell you though, Deucalion is most likely on his way here already. And I've only ever been to the warehouse in LA. It's where Ennis operates from, I was put to work there when I was first handed to him."

"Well that'll be a good start then." Sheriff Stilinski smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

After two more hours of Stiles detailing his knowledge of the Pack, the specialist from the FBI arrived to ask more questions. The detained mobsters all turned out to be hired goons, so none of them was actually of any help at all. Instead, Agent McCall focused on Stiles, trying to get as many answers a possible from him. It didn't help that he had about zero skill with talking to people and Stiles was apparently made off of sarcastic wit and sass. It took four more draining hours before they were done, and Stiles was declared a free man, under the condition that he wouldn't leave the county for further questions and that he'd confess in court again. Since that was basically what Stiles wanted anyways, that particular agreement was made rather quick.

Sheriff Stilinski lead Stiles to the doors, where the young man hesitated. "What's wrong?", the Sheriff wanted to know.  
"I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have any money for a motel, and I can't exactly stay in one anyway. They're going to find me. And as soon as they realize what I've done, not even Deucalion can save me from getting torn to shreds. They're gonna kill me very slow and painfully."  
"God damnit, kid", the Sheriff sighed. "Come back inside. I think I might have a place for you to stay, just let me make a call in my office."

Stiles was placed into a waiting room for a few minutes. When the Sheriff returned, he had a big grin on his face. "Good news. I found you a place to stay and work. You're gonna be as safe as can be. Come on, I'm hand delivering you."

"John, good to see you!", the tall man in grey jeans and a leather jacket greets the Sheriff from the porch in the house in the freaking preserve. Like  _waaay_  out in the preserve. Stiles is pretty sure they've crossed at least two different rivers and a ravine. Most of the paths they took were so narrow that branches from surrounding trees scraped over the hood of the police cruiser.   
"Derek, glad you're up for helping me out. This here is Stiles. He's in a bit of a situation and needs a safe place to hide out at until we can put away some people." Sheriff Stilinski introduces him. Stiles is still standing next to the cruiser taking everything in. Derek takes off the stupid beige hat he's wearing, revealing dark hair, and steps down to him. "Stiles it is? Well, if you're going to stay here, you're gonna have to follow my rules. No smoking in the house or in the forest. If you must, there is an ashtray on the porch. You'll get up early and help me work. Mondays and Fridays, there's additional help here, but they know what to do. I'll make one supply run every week, if you need something, let me know before Thursday."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, too." Stiles replied, not liking this guy one bit.

The Sheriff seemed to sense the tense atmosphere and put a hand on Derek's back with a laugh. "Easy there, let the kid settle in first. You know, he's been trough a lot lately, and could use a break. In fact, you could use one, too, Derek. Why don't you show him around for a bit and explain what he's supposed to do here before he takes off into the woods alone."  
Derek glowered at the Sheriff but eased off. "Right. I got ahead of myself. I'm Derek. You're in the middle of the Beacon Hills Wildlife Sanctuary and I run this place."  
Stiles nodded. "Cool."  
After a nudge from the Sheriff, Derek grit out: "Why don't you come inside first. I'll show you where you'll sleep."  
"Alright, I'm gonna have to get back to work. Derek, I trust it you keep Stiles safe here? I assure you, my department will make a very nice donation to the Sanctuary for the winter fundraiser. You'll be able to build more feeders than you'll ever need."  
Derek nodded. "Sure. See you for coffee on Sunday?"  
"You got it, son."

 

Derek didn't really like the guy John had brought to him. Sure, he sometimes complained about all the work he had to do all on his own, but after two days with Stiles, Derek was sure he'd rather stay alone.   
Stiles was simply a menace. On his first day, he'd gotten lost in the forest twice. How he'd manage to do that, when he was supposed to follow Derek to the outlook and to a feeding place was beyond him. Derek was right there in front of him. At that day, Derek considered buying a leash for him. Also, Stiles wasn't able to carry weight for a couple of miles. Honestly, he wouldn't be any help at all.  
It wasn't even that Stiles was essentially useless, no, he complained the whole time. And when Derek explained to him that, no, he could not use the phone or the internet because he only got it via satellite, Stiles morphed into one brooding, angry,  _whiny_  brat. "Come on, Derek, I just need to call Danny. He needs to know that I'm okay and that I made it out. He'll be worried sick!"  
Derek basically just told him to shut up. He'd promised John to keep him safe and keep him hidden. "That means also no phone and no internet. Deal with it."

The whole of Wednesdays, Stiles spent sulking. Which, fortunately for Derek meant that he was silent. But, like dealing with a little child, him being silent made Derek nervous. He noticed Stiles sneaking glances at his phone, saw him reaching out to it from the corner of his eyes. That's when he decided to leave it in the safe at home. If he got into trouble in the preserve nobody would be able to get to him anyways.  
In the afternoon, Derek decided to lead Stiles to one of his favorite places. Since they had done their days work already, they had time enough to follow one of the denser paths trough the woods and then along the river. After a sharp turn and over a few rocks, which were laughably difficult for Stiles, they came to a small clearing, overviewing a waterfall. There was a fallen log to the side where one could rest comfortably for a while, and Stiles let himself drop onto it thankfully.

Derek calmly took off his backpack and tossed Stiles a bottle of water. The younger man fumbled it for a few seconds before he caught it but eventually grabbed it securely. "Thanks", he mumbled.  
Derek took it. "You're welcome", he answered quietly. He sat down next to Stiles and watched the river for a while. Stiles eventually caught his breath and slumped down into the grass, leaning back against the log. "It's beautiful out here", he admitted.  
"Yeah", Derek agreed, just as quietly as before. He loved how serene this place was. It was his favorite place to come to think for a while. He knew, if he wanted to he could to that anywhere in the forest, but honestly? He came to the best conclusions when he was here.

 

After a little while, Derek notices that Stiles has taken off his sneakers and is rubbing his ankles. "Did you hurt them bad?"  
"Huh?" Stiles stares at him, completely lost.  
Derek mentions vaguely with his hands. "Your ankles. You did slip on the rocks earlier, right?"  
Stiles nods. "Uh, yeah."  
After a moment of thinking this over, Derek said "I'm getting you a pair of hiking boots on my supply run tomorrow. Also, I should get you some different clothes, too. You can't run around in the same things all the time. You should write down your sizes later."  
At that, Stiles bristles. "I'm not letting you pick out clothes for me, dude!"  
"I'm not taking you into the city, Stiles. It's either that, or you're gonna have to wear the same pair of boxers until the police catches the guys that are after you. You decide."  
Stiles pulls a face, clearly disgusted and Derek grins in triumph. "That's what I thought."

For the hike back to the house, Derek decides to take a different route. He claims it's because he wants to check for the wildlife camera that's on that path. He can see Stiles grinning smugly to himself though, so he knows his excuse fell flat. He sticks with it though and actually checks the camera. It turns out that the chip was nearly full anyway so he takes it with him to analyze later. He doesn't have a replacement at the time, so he tells Stiles to memorize the path. He can put in a new one while Derek is getting the supplies.  
In the evening, Stiles raids the cabinets and makes dinner for them. He makes mashed potatoes with carrots, peas and corn with some venison he found in the freezer. When he asks about it later, Derek confirms that he did hunt for it himself. He has to thin the herds of deer from time to time, so he has a licence to hunt in the preserve. At first, Stiles seemed a little grossed out, but soon he reeled in, agreeing that it was literally Derek's job to keep the balance in the preserve. At least the deer wouldn't have just been killed for the sake of maintaining a magical number.  
They discuss the menu for the next week and any things Stiles might want to request on the side. Derek blocked every attempt of Stiles to get candy, even though he had a few very good and compelling arguments for it. In the end, Derek agreed to exactly one bag of Reese's. 

  
When Derek asked if Stiles needed anything else, Stiles just shrugged. "It's not like you can get me my adderall anyways."  
"You need medication?", Derek asked, aghast.  
"I need  prescription for that. And honestly, I  _can_  go without it. I don't need it to survive or anything. It's just... good to have it." Stiles explained.  
"Still, you should have mentioned it to the Sheriff. He might have been able to do something about that."  
Stiles flailed "It's really not a big deal! I really can't get into any situations out here where I absolutely need it, it's cool!"  
And, since Derek really couldn't do anything about that, he stopped arguing.


End file.
